


Moving

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, None - Freeform, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wouldn't want to see happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

## 

Moving

by IndigoCat

* * *

"Sandburg, what are you doing?" Jim stood in the doorway of his roommate's bedroom watching his friend dump his clothing in an open suitcase. Open cartons of books were scattered over the floor of the room.

Blair shoved a standard of hair out of his eyes. "I'm moving."

"I thought we settled all this. I'm sorry for kicking you out of the loft." 

"Jim, it isn't you. It isn't what happened with Alex. I've fallen in loved with someone and we're moving in together."

"Who is she? How long have you known each other? Does she have a criminal record? The Sentinel rattled off his questions like a machine gun. 

"We've known each other for three years. We've only just realized how we feel about each other. And no, she doesn't have a criminal record. In fact---"

The doorbell rang interrupting Blair.

A smile broke across the younger man's face. "She's here."

Jim jumped out of the way as Blair sped towards the door. He stood watching as his best friend and ex-wife stood in the doorway playing tonsil-hockey.

End 


End file.
